Pokemon Nations
by Horrific17
Summary: The 18 types of pokemon split themselves into different kingdoms, each one of them standing for a different type. Now, they have fallen into war, where only one kingdom can come out without being conquered. Join these kingdoms in a tale of war, alliances and trechary. Rated M for: Strong language, violence and character death.
1. Chapter 1: The Brink Of Chaos

**Hey guys! I'm Horrific17 and this is a remake of my old fanfiction i made like... 2 years ago. Hopefully i've become a better writer since then and this will be enjoyable. But enough about me, let's just get into the fanfiction, shall we?**

* * *

 **The Steel Kingdom:**

The kingdom of Steel, a kingdom made of steel, the outer walls, the houses inside, even the actual castle where the king sat was made of steel. Speaking of; the king, Aggron, sat in a throne room which was made of the same steel as the rest of the kingdom, showing glowing blue lines of what looked like liquid flowing towards the throne. His 4 lieutenants: Bisharp, Metagross, Ferrothorn and Aegislash, sat in the room just aside from Aggron.

Bisharp lay on his back, on what seemed like a comfortable bed. He sighed, before speaking. "So this war is being waged as a way of the eighteen types to see who would win in a war scenario…" he seemed to be speaking to himself, seemingly unaware there were even others in the room. Metagross looked over to him.

"That's what they tell us." The psychic type said to the dark type. Bisharp opened his previously shut eyes and glared at Metagross. "There could always be a hidden meaning behind it all." he continued, which made Bisharp shrug.

"I suppose. But we can only believe what we are told." he stretched his arms, almost as if he was awaking from a sleep. Ferrothorn laughed slightly, making the other three lieutenants look over to him.

"What's wrong?" Aegislash asked Ferrothorn, who shifted his gaze over to the sword.

"It's nothing, ignore it. Just a mere thought I had is all." Ferrothorn answered, his voice sounding a lot older than the other 3. It could easily be inferred that he was much older than the other lieutenants. Bisharp sighed.

"Everything is wrong, Aegislash." He seemed to answer a question that wasn't even directed at him. Aegislash shifted his one eye to face the dark type. "All four of us could easily die if, say, the fire type kingdom decided to attack us immediately."

"But our king Aggron is long time friends with the fire king Typhlosion." Ferrothorn pointed out. "I have seen their friendship grow and evolve over time."

Bisharp shrugged. "I am aware. It was just a way of getting my point across." he said. Aegislash sighed.

"This room is depressing." He shook himself. He placed himself down on a bed on the opposite end of the room than the bed of Bisharp.

"What's there not to be depressed about?" Metagross pointed out. "The world is being plunged directly into chaos and there is nothing we can do to change that. The only thing we can do is fight it out and hope we don't die. But hope doesn't last forever. It's much more likely we die than l-"

"Hold that thought." Ferrothorn said, his facial expression turning to that of almost anger. "We shall not die. We must do anything in our power to stop that thought even entering our heads."

The other 3 lieutenants seemed almost as if they didn't care for what he had to say. Like he had said this same thing multiple times before. They just nodded.

* * *

 **The Flying Kingdom:**

The king of the flying type kingdom, Staraptor, walked around his castle, his wing covering his head as if he was lost in thought. The flying pokemon around him bowed down to the floor as he walks past, showing to any possible newcomers of the kingdom that he was of high importance. Staraptor didn't seem to acknowledge any of his subjects as he continued to lose himself in thought.

The flying Kingdom itself was airborne, high in the sky and was rounded in shape. The highest point of the castle pierced the clouds above, the clouds seemingly separating as if flesh being cut by a sword. It was unknown what caused this kingdom to endlessly hover above the others, but one thing was for sure. It would be incredibly difficult to reach this place, yet alone be able to fight the strongest airborne army with only your own airborne army. The top of this floating rock was made of marble slabs, creating a shining effect against the floor as the sun shone strongly upon it. The castle itself was rather basic looking, however, made of stone and castle pillars. It looked like your normal, medieval castle, just taller and in the sky.

' _Perhaps… no.'_ the king Staraptor thought to himself as he continued to roam the halls, coming close to the entrance to his castle. ' _I don't fear anybody. So long as I stay here there's only one opposition that truly strikes fear…. But if I stay up here and let everyone attack each other, I'll be at a huge number disadvantage later on.'_

He exited the castle, taking his wing away from his face and gazing deeply at the floor reflecting the bright sun. He sighed, looking upwards and outwards from his kingdom. The height advantage appeared useful, as three other kingdoms were in sight far away from the flying kingdom. The first of which was large, and it was barely possible to make out what looked like teeth and blue fire decorating the area. The second of which was another large kingdom in size, perhaps larger than the first kingdom, and was distinctive from the others with large mountain peaks around the area. The third was in the middle of a desert that seemed to transition south from the mountains of the second kingdom. Large walls could made out and what seemed like a village could also be seen.

"Tch." Staraptor said out loud, looking at the first kingdom. "Dragon… the only kingdom who's airborne army rivals even mine…" he said out loud to himself, be for shifting his gaze to the second kingdom. "Rock… your kingdom has type advantage against mine which would make it a far too difficult fight. But your king is quite an old one, isn't he?" he asked rhetorically before laughing. "If the king himself can still battle, that would be a surprise to me." he added, before shifting his gaze to the third kingdom now. "Ground… whilst it might seem like a trivial affair, not only are you hailed as one of the strongest kingdoms but you also have the Psychic kingdom as an ally." he said the last part, looking just past the ground kingdom and seeing a faint blue light glowing.

Staraptor turned his head to the three kingdoms, flapping his wings and taking flight, gliding around the castle as if he was practice flying. All of the citizens paused what they were doing to watch the bird do his impressive display of pure speed. They stared in awe as he seemed to pierce the heavens on his sudden ascent into the clouds. His citizens seemed happy enough with the kings ability, but Staraptor himself had other thoughts. _Not… good enough…_ he told himself in his head as he came to halt, before looking at the sun. He squinted slightly, but due to his closer distance from the sun than most other kingdoms he was used to looking at it without eye protection. "If I am too live this legacy I need to train myself even further." he said in a louder tone, however the people in the kingdom could not hear it.

* * *

 **The Bug Kingdom:**

The Bug Kingdom was, very different from the other kingdoms, in a large forest. In fact, the bug kingdom was the forest. The only thing distincting this forest to be a kingdom was a castle that peaked in the dead center of it. Throughout the forest were multiple bug type pokemon, such as Butterflies hovering between the trees and coming to rest upon branches, Volcaronas spreading open their wings against the sun to create a beautiful artificial eclipse, Ribombees hovering across the forest and leaving behind a beautiful, shining dust on the ground. The castle itself was covered in a green moss, with plenty of stronger bug type pokemon such as Pinsir and Heracross roaming the halls as the stairs read he up to the throne room.

In the throne room sat no king, however. The king Scizor was out helping a Wurmple who had been injured in the midst of a spar between a Beedrill and a Kricketune. He had bandaged up to wound with healing herbs that could be found throughout the forest. "Just stay still, ok?" Scizor smiled, taking his pincer away from the wound as to not cause any more unnecessary damage. "It will heal in time. Try not to push yourself."

"T-thanks." The Wurmple winced in pain, before looking up to Scizor awe in her eyes. She almost seemed stunned by the king's kindness towards a small pokemon who was useless for battle such as her. Scizor had put a law in place to where all pokemon, no matter how small, would be cared and tended for if they are injured. He had also put a law in about anti-predators, saying that should a stronger bug pokemon actively hunt a smaller pokemon and kill them for food or other reasons, they would be jailed or kicked out of the kingdom.

"You're welcome." Scizor cocked his head to the side and gave a greater smile, before turning his back to the Wurmple and heading back to the castle. However, before he could reach his castle he was stopped by one of his lieutenants talking to him.

"So, what's our plan of action?" The lieutenant said, causing Scizor to turn his head around and look at him. The lieutenant was a Pinsir, leaning against a tree. Scizor sighed, turning his full body around to face his lieutenant.

"We don't go to war to conquer." Scizor said simply, his eyes narrowing slightly as if he was getting almost angry about Pinsirs wanting for war. "We only go to war to protect what we have here in this forest."

Pinsir growled beneath his breath in anger, before stopping himself before his anger grew louder. "Hmph." Pinsir made a noise to show anger, before turning around so his back was towards Scizor. He walked away from the castle, taking a short glance at the Wurmple who hadn't moved since being treated. "You are too kind, my king." he whispered to himself, causing the Wurmple to give a questioning face to the lieutenant. Pinsir bit his lip as he stepped over the Wurmple, seemingly not caring for her existence. Scizor folded his arms slightly, looking down as if he was annoyed with himself for letting his anger boil up.

* * *

 **The Dark Kingdom:**

The Dark Kingdom was an extremely dark kingdom, despite the fact that the sun shone brightly it was still pitch black. Of course, the citizens didn't see the kingdom in that way. They could see the dark kingdom as if the sun was lighting it up as much as any other kingdom on the ground. The Dark Kingdom was made up of many villages, and the king of the dark kingdom sat in a mansion in the middle of the kingdom as opposed to a castle. The only pokemon who lived in the mansion was the king and his 4 lieutenants.

The king do dark was Honchkrow, and his 4 lieutenants were Zoroark, Hydreigon, Tyrantiar and Houndoom. These lieutenants were feared throughout the land as some of the strongest lieutenants to exist. The king himself, however, much preferred to stay at home while his second in command, Zoroark, took care of all the work on the battlefield. He was seen as a lazy king, not doing much to improve that kingdom of which he ruled. It was almost as if he was only king by name, and his 4 lieutenants made up the real king together.

Zoroark sighed to himself, placing his arm on the bannister as he was walking down the stairs. "Useless fool." he muttered under his breath, clearly referring to Honchkrow. "How'd he become king anyway?" he asked himself, unaware of any surroundings.

"The real question is:" Hydreigon began, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Zoroark gasped in surprise as he turned his head to face the three headed figure. "How is the kingdom fine with him as leader?"

Zoroark nodded, taking the new question into mind over his old one. "Some of the citizens live in poverty because that asshole can't spend money on anything other than himself!" Zoroark growled out loud in anger. Hydreigon's eyes quickly widened as he placed one of his heads over Zoroark's mouth.

"Shh." Hydreigon shushed him. "Be quieter or someone may hear you." Zoroark nodded at this, gently tapping Hydreigon's head twice for him to release his grip. Hydreigon did so, allowing Zoroark to breathe easier again.

"Sorry. That asshole just pisses me off." Zoroark apologised, to which Hydreigon nodded all three of his heads. "What should we do about it?"

"Well-" Hydreigon began, before being cut off by a strong knock on the door. "Huh?" he replaced his sentence with the single word, hovering down to open the door with Zoroark in tow. It was Zoroark who managed to put his hand on the door handle, turning it downwards and opening the door.

Outside the door was a single. It had appeared that the deliverer of the letter had quickly ran away, or flew, away after leaving it. Zoroark bent down and picked the envelope up in his hand, opening it and taking the letter out before reading the contents out loud:

"Hello, king Honchkrow. I am the king of the water type kingdom, king Swampert as you must know me by. I am writing this letter as I wish to form a temporary alliance with your kingdom of dark. Please respond with another letter to the water kingdom, which is situated south and a slight bit east from your kingdom. -Signed, King Swampert." Zoroark finished, peaking Hydreigon's interest in the letter. To his surprise, however, Zoroark took his right claw and stabbed a hole straight through the middle of the letter, before ripping it apart.

"I suppose that means you disprove of this request." Hydreigon said, stating the obvious to the second in command. Zoroark closed his eyes in anger, turning his head upwards from the ripped letter.

"Our useless fool of a lord deserves no allies." Zoroark said, reopening his eyes and looking out into the stretches of the kingdom. "No mention of this request shall surface, understood?"

Hydreigon once again nodded. He had to abide by what Zoroark said, due to Zoroark being higher in command than he is. "Understood." he said.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the first chapter of this remake. I hope you enjoyed and be sure to review or comment if you enjoyed. And if you didn't, feel free to review some constructive criticism. I'm open for all opinions for me to become a better writer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alliance Request

**Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter. Now, I'd like to just clear something up that probably should of been cleared up beforehand, which is the "What about dual typing?" kind of question.**

 **Let's take a Salamence, for example. As you know, Salamence us half-Dragon half-Flying. This would mean that a Salamence could pledge its loyalty to either the dragon army, or the flying army. It is the Salamence's choice which army he would prefer to pledge loyalty to, meaning that the flying army and the dragon army could both have Salamences in them.**

 **Now that raises a new question, i'm sure. "What if a Salamence wants to pledge loyalty to the ground kingdom?" or something along those lines. This question will be answered within the fanfiction, and I can't say much about it without delving into spoilers. Just know that this question will be answered down the line.**

 **Now, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The fire kingdom:**

The fire kingdom, characterised by a large, dormant volcano in the east of the land, was populated by none other than fire pokemon. The village of the fire kingdom, which was inside the volcano, wasn't particularly large, but scaling up the volcano was where the grounded fire pokemon tended to hang out, such as Darmanitans running up the side of the volcano or Chameleons sliding down. There were many entrances into the fire village which were characterised as small tunnels dug to reach the outside from the inside, or vice versa. The northern part of the volcano housed a large, medieval style castle, with burning pillars letting of smoke and ash out into the world outside, threatening other kingdoms who did not know of the volcano's true dormant nature. In fact, these same burning pillars characterised the entire village of obsidian, making it look exactly like a volcano that had recently erupted.

The volcano was only the middle of the entire kingdom, however, as the entire kingdom stretched much farther than just that. It was mostly blackened, from long ago when the volcano was in an active state. It was known to be one of the most active volcanoes in the world, which the lord of fire, Typhlosion, used to his advantage to create a kingdom of peace. All houses in the fire kingdom were fireproof, just in case the volcano suddenly became active again. All though, if it did become active again, there would likely be huge casualties with or without fireproof houses.

The lord of the fire kingdom sat upon his fiery throne, his head in one hand, looking rather bored. His other hand held a golden goblet, filled with a red liquid which looked a bit like wine, twirling as he moved his hand in that motion. His eyes drearly blinked, not opening fully after every full shut. It appeared he was lost in thought, and the expression on his face made it seem as if it wasn't happy thinking. He bit his lip slightly, seemingly agitated and depressed over whatever he was thinking about. "Damn it…" he would mutter quietly, his lip slowly beginning to drop blood. Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing a Quilava looking up to the Typhlosion, a smile plastered on its face. Typhlosion snapped out of his trance, looking at the Quilava, before resting his eyes slightly, smiling.

"Hey dad!" the Quilava smiled, shaking its body in delight. Typhlosion sighed under his breath, closing his eyes to rest them slightly. After about ten seconds, he reopened them and smiled wider.

"Hello, Quilava." he nodded back, before glancing up at the time. He was going to ask 'why arm you here?', but it would appear as if he would be made to look a fool if he did so. His smile shortened, before let a sigh out of his nose. Quilava walked aside, to a room connected to the throne room. It appeared to be time for his sleep. Typhlosion's eyes followed him, before Quilava glanced back.

"Goodnight!" he smiled, before leaping backwards into the room. Typhlosion waved his four fingers upwards and downwards, as the doors shut thanks to the Magmortar guards that stood either side of them. Typhlosion once again closed his eyes, taking a heavier sigh, before biting his lip once again.

 _Damn it!_ He kept himself in thoughts this time, instead of muttering to himself. _I'm the king… the one who brought about this happiness seen everywhere. Why? Why am I grieving after all this time?_ His bite on his lip became harder, causing blood to call from his entire mouth. The two guards started forwards, before being stopped by a raise of Typhlosion's hand. He brought his other arm upwards, wiping below his mouth with it.

 _Flashback:_

 _Typhlosion, a crown placed upon his head, fell to his knees at the sight before him. Another Typhlosion lay lifeless in front of him, the heart monitor next to her going flat. The Typhlosion was also wearing a crown, however it was different from the one the king wore. His hands were clasped around hers as her hand went colder than an ice type. His eyes teared up, his face falling onto the bed. The queen had been diagnosed with a life threatening disease two years prior, the Prince being four at this time of happening. A Delphox looked towards Typhlosion._

" _I'm sorry for your loss." she said respectable to the king, before uttering a small prayer for him. She walked out of the room afterwards, leaving only the grieving king and the dead body of his most loved one. Typhlosion's tears made the bed next to her hand grow damp, as his eyes opened slightly once again. He saw, through the foggy vision of his tears, a ring. This sparked something in his brain._

" _Thats right…" he muttered to himself, closing his eyes as more tears came through. He gulped, breathing normally for a second. "You wanted… the fire kingdom… our kingdom… to be peaceful." he said, sniffing up as more tears fell out. "I promise… that from your afterlife you will look down upon this kingdom… and you will see peace thriving throughout the land." he nodded, making the deal to himself._

 _Flashback end._

"Why?" Typhlosion now said out loud. "It's been four years, why are these memories still… haunting me." he said, as he realised the guards looking at him skeptically he grew quieter. Typhlosion took a deep breath, clasping his hands together. "Heatran, I pray to you, allow me to forget these memories. Allow me to not be shackled down by my grieving of losses and allow me to be the good king that this kingdom needs. Amen." Typhlosion finished his prayer, as his two guards put their blasters together and muttered something also. Typhlosion smiled slightly at this, knowing he had people to back him up through this.

* * *

 **The fairy kingdom:**

The fairy kingdom was fantastical, a fairy-like aura around the whole kingdom with fairy dust flying into the air, evaporating into the atmosphere as it left the boundaries of the kingdom. It gave off a really calming feel to, not just the pokemon inside the kingdom, but to the pokemon who dwelled outside the kingdom also. Inside the walls that protected the kingdom were many facilities, such as farms being ran by Granbulls, who would pull crops such as Carrots from the ground with enough force to not destroy the crop itself. 'Baby pokemon' such as Igglybuff, Togepi and Cleffa would be rolling around, laughing and having fun. The pokemon inside the kingdom gave the kingdom a very peaceful and happy feel.

The queen of the fairy kingdom, Florges, sat upon her throne. The throne room was beautiful, made out of bricks that could only be from a fantasy story or TV show, and it gave off a peaceful and calm aura around the entire room. A Mimikyu stood beside the throne, rolling its head around on its shoulders looking bored. Florges looked over at the ghost type beside her, seemingly slightly disturbed by what the Mimikyu was doing. Mimikyu looked up at her queen.

"Why do you have to be such a pacifist?" the Mimikyu moaned like a little child. Florges let out it deep sigh in response, closing her eyes and facing away from the Mimikyu.

"If you truly wished to go to war," Florges began before looking down at the Mimikyu. "Why would you have enrolled as council in my kingdom?" Mimikyu looked up at Florges after she said this, narrowing her eyes in a slight bit of annoyance, but mostly dissatisfaction.

"I figured," Mimikyu began, swinging its head from side to side. "That with such a powerful army as your own, you would be out there conquering kingdoms and bringing your 'peace' to the entire land. That's why I joined. But that was two years ago, and you've still not done anything. I'm bored."

Florges sighed, choosing not to answer the Mimikyu until after about 30 seconds, when the Mimikyu looked up at the Florges again, beckoning for her to continue the conversation. "We are overseen by the god of life, Xerneas. It is her who we pray to. To conquer other kingdoms includes killing other pokemon, halting their lives. Would Xerneas be proud of us for killing them?"

"She would be proud if you spread the peace across many kingdoms." Mimikyu returned, rather rudely but Florges chose to ignore her tone.

"Perhaps you would be more at home in the ghost kingdom." Florges muttered under her breath, just quiet enough for Mimikyu to not hear it. She then looked towards the ghost. ' _But despite her complaining of my pacifism, she is quite a good subject. She wishes to see peace, not destruction as the ghost king does. Her predicament is difficult, and, as her queen, I should be helping her through it. But I can't go out and kill others in my name. Xerneas would be displeased, I could be punished. Perhaps it is best to just wait for now. What she will do can be dealt with in time, I hope.'_ Mimikyu looked up at her queen, who seemed to be staring at her and lost in thought. She tilted her doll-like head to the side in a confused manner, and, noticing this, Florges let out a slight gasp and returned to facing forward.

"Is something wrong?" Mimikyu asked as she noticed Florges staring at her. Florges shook her head, her red, floral head swaying as she did so.

"It's nothing." she replied.

* * *

 **The grass kingdom:**

The grass kingdom was small, however it was thriving in its citizens. In fact, the amount of pokemon that lived in the grass kingdom almost caused an overpopulation problem. The grass kingdom was known for its schools, being the kingdom which prioritizes its education of citizens the second most of all, only after the psychic kingdom. Many different kinds of pokemon could be seen throughout the kingdom, such as Torterras to Tropius' to Cherubis.

The grass kingdom itself gave off a peaceful and calm aura, a perfect environment for studying and learning. The gentle breeze swayed the grass and seemingly broke any tension that could be boiling up inside any pokemon who lived there. The castle in which the queen dwelled in seemed to almost blend in and camouflage with the surroundings, but still remained visible. The hills that rolled over the kingdom would hold 2 legged pokemon such as Lilligant and Chesnaught lying on the slanted incline, gazing at the sun with eye protection that would be provided as someone comes near the hills. There would also be a desert to the south-east of the grass kingdom which was dubbed as 'Cacturne desert' due to it being where Cacturnes lived. The sun burned strongly on the grass kingdom as well, even in winter.

The queen, Serperior, lay in the throne room, her tail coiled around. She seemed to be smiling, happy with how her kingdom would be thriving. She didn't seem afraid of other kingdoms attacking at all, as if she believed in her army to be able to fend off any attackers. Her lieutenants didn't seem to think the same way, however. Her lieutenants, Sceptile, Whimsicott, Lurantis and Decidueye, sat around a dining table, downstairs to where Serperior was.

Lurantis sighed, playing with the food that sat on her plate with her hand. "What are we supposed to do?" Lurantis sighed, finally managing to pick up her knife and fork and take a bite out of the salad she would be eating. Decidueye, who seemed to not be eating, would look over to her.

"We can't do anything without the queen's permission." he answered, not fully understanding the question. Lurantis sighed once again.

"I mean about her." she said, raising her arm to point to the throne room. "We have a strong army, and a legendary that enjoys watching war, yet she refuses to battle. We even have Whimsicott in our lieutenants. Her strategies are barely outclassed by any other kingdoms." Whimsicott smiled as she received the compliment, but seemed as though she felt she didn't deserve it.

"If our tactician wasn't good, then we'd have fallen already." Decidueye sighed, placing his head in one of his wings. "You, Lurantis, are in charge of the front attacking. I am in charge of attacking from afar, Sceptile is in charge of the stealth squadron and Whimsicott is the strategist. Us 4 make a perfect council alone."

"You're saying we don't need the queen?" Whimsicott asked, tilting her head to the side as her tail fluffed up. She liked the queen, but could understand why Lurantis and Decidueye did not. As for Sceptile, he never really spoke. So nobody knows his true feelings on the matter.

"I'm saying," Decidueye began, turning to face Whimsicott now. "That without the queen, we would be a stronger kingdom. With your tactics, Lurantis' blades, Sceptile's element of surprise and my sharp-shooting, very few kingdoms wouldn't fear us. The queen has done her job to make this kingdom a thriving one, and she did a good job, I do commend her. But personally, I think it would be time for her to step down and pass the throne up."

Sceptile's eyes narrowed as he took a bite out of his malasada. He didn't seem to pick a side here, but after hearing of Decidueye speak of the queen in such a manner, he didn't seem to be overly pleased. Whimsicott rested her head in her tail.

"I guess I see your point," she shrugged, understanding what Decidueye meant by what he said. "But if we try to take the throne by force, we would be looked upon as terrible rulers. And who would become ruler of the kingdom after Serperior? She has no children."

"Nobody would be the ruler." Lurantis said, replying to a question that was directed towards Decidueye. Whimsicott nodded in understanding.

"More like, the four of us would all be ruler together." Decidueye corrected. Whimsicott nodded again, and Lurantis rolled her eyes as if she was annoyed.

"That makes sense," Whimsicott agreed. "But I still like our queen. Sure, she's not one to actively attack other kingdoms, but she doesn't want to risk our kingdom being taken over by someone else. She wants to see her kingdom thrive."

"But sooner or later, we will be attacked." Lurantis pointed out. "That's the way this will work. She needs to be prepared for war at any time, because if she isn't, we may fall."

As Lurantis said this, Sceptile bit his lip after finishing his malasada. He politely excused himself from the table and left the other three council members alone. Decidueye's narrowed eyes followed him at all times.

"Do you think he didn't like what we said?" Decidueye said as Sceptile shut the door behind him. Lurantis shrugged in response.

"Whether he did or not, we won't know. Sceptile has always been hard to trust, for me at least." Lurantis felt safe revealing his thoughts on the stealth leader now that he himself had left the room. Decidueye nodded in agreement.

"I trust him," Whimsicott smiled, finishing her food. "But he is a mysterious figure, I will give you that. He's just loyal to the queen, is all." Lurantis nodded.

"But he doesn't seem to care for our opinions of the same queen." She said, to which Whimsicott nodded. Lurantis went on the finish her food, and the three other council members left the room together.

* * *

 **The water kingdom:**

The water kingdom was situated closer to the sea than every other kingdom, and it is said that it gets most of its army troops from that sea. Most of the kingdom was, in fact, submerged beneath that sea, with only the castle poking above water. Many different kinds of pokemon swam through the water, creating an almost utopia style kingdom. Many observers of the water kingdom believed their kingdom to be the most beautiful kingdom of them all, with sapphire gemstones reflecting the sun that lit up the water's surface. There were no houses in the water kingdom, the only place of dwelling being the mostly underwater castle.

The king, Swampert, had sent out an alliance request to the Dark kingdom, believing that they would need strong allies to help defend themselves from the likes of the electric and grass kingdoms. He had sent the request out two days prior, and was beginning to get impatient over the lack of a response he was getting. He would tap his foot impatiently on the sapphire floors. His second in command, Greninja, stood silently beside him.

"The dark kingdom have not replied to my request yet," Swampert said, annoyed at that fact. "It is a mere half a day walk between us and them, and if their lieutenant Hydreigon flies here then it would be a much shorter journey. They should have replied by now."

"Perhaps, my liege," Greninja said, bowing down in deep respect to his king. "You should go see them in person. We could hear it from their mouthed exactly what their response is. It is the quickest way to hear it."

Swampert took a moment to consider the suggestion. "Perhaps, we could do that. But to go without our army would be foolish. Ready our forces. We march peacefully to the dark kingdom, and once we hear their response we will march back. Tell them to prepare for a one day trip."

"Understood." Greninja nodded, walking out of the throne room to get the other lieutenants as well. Swampert was left alone in the throne room.

' _I do wonder why they have not responded yet.'_ He began thinking to himself, resting his head on his arm and his elbow on the throne. ' _It is not like that king, Honchkrow, to have left a response so long. Could they be luring us into a trap?'_ Swampert shook his head at the thought. ' _No, Honchkrow would not have thought about that. His army is powerful, yes. But Honchkrow himself is an idiot. I do hope we are not being fooled about his nature all this time.'_ Swampert stood up off his throne, going down on all fours as he walked out of the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Brink Of War

**The steel kingdom:**

Metagross and Bisharp were both called for a meeting with the king Aggron, who put the glass of what seemed like alcohol down and looked at the two of them. Metagross and Bisharp both exchanged a short glance to each other. What could the king want with them?

"So, i'm sure you're wondering why I called the both of you here," Aggron began, his voice sounding almost as if he was drunk and his breath giving a stench of alcohol through the room. Upon smelling it, Bisharp cringed slightly and covered his nose with his blade. "Allow me to get to the point. I would like the two of you to go, personally, to the fire kingdom and request an alliance. I am sure you know Typhlosion and I are long friends, yes?"

"Indeed," Bisharp nodded, taking his hand way a from his mouth and nose to do a gesture of respect. Metagross followed suite, also doing his best to do a respectful gesture. "We shall do as you please."

"Excellent," Aggron smiled. "Dismissed."

Bisharp and Metagross both nodded, giving one final sign of respect before walking out of the throne room. Bisharp instantly went to a look of pain. Metagross looked over to him, concern written all over his face. "Whats wrong?" Metagross asked, Bisharp going to fan some leftover stench from his nose.

"Did you smell his breath?" Bisharp moaned, sitting down next to the throne room. Metagross nodded as best he could, standing in front of his fellow council member. "I hate alcoholics. Do you how much of my time is cleaning up after their messes?"

"Yes, I do," Metagross sighed, falling to the ground. "You don't shut the hell up about it."

"And to walk all the way to the fire kingdom," Bisharp continued moaning, stretching his neck in a circle. "That takes two days to get there, and then two days two get back. That's saying we do continue walking through night and don't rest at all! We will be lucky to be back sometime this week."

"Oh?" Metagross expressed his surprise as he stood back up, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly. "I have only been a council member for a month, I was unaware of the distance between here and there."

Bisharp raised a hand, his fingers outstretched. Metagross opened his eyes to see the hand gesture. "Stop speaking to me so formally," Bisharp sighed, his arm falling to his side. "I'm not any rank above you and we are both council members. Speak to me more as a friend, seeing as I'm not a senior."

"Oh," Metagross said, surprised to hear Bisharp speak of him as a friend. Metagross nodded, his eyes signifying his relaxation and happiness. "Well then. When should we leave?"

"The sooner the better," Bisharp replied, standing up and stretching. "We have to walk between the Dark and Water kingdoms on our travels, so we'd best have our wits about us. Let's head out."

"Alright," Metagross nodded, following Bisharp out of the castle and, eventually, out of the steel kingdom.

"May Dialga watch over us with fortune," Bisharp said out loud as they exited the steel territory.

 **The ice kingdom:**

The frozen wastelands of the ice kingdom would be locked in endless winter, strong winds blowing snowflakes which painted the ground white. Every foot step that a pokemon would take in this kingdom would crunch in the snow below, and it would be very rare for a pokemon to be able to see their own feet. The roofs of houses would also be layered with a silky white, icicles growing out from the edges of the rooftops which would fall and shatter across the ground.

One of the pokemon who would be walking the lonely, frozen streets at night would be Weavile. His claws were snapping together as he picked up a bit of snow from the ground, staring at before throwing it at the ground. He laughed as it shattered across the ground, soft snow standing out on the icy streets. "Those kingdoms will shatter like ice before me," he laughed.

He continued walking, arriving face to face with the castle of ice before him. He climbed the walls of ice and leaped into a window, dusting the blizzard that attached to his body off. A Froslass smiled as he entered.

"Welcome home, my lord," Froslass smiled, greeting her king. Weavile nodded a greeting back to her, before walking past her and towards the throne room.

' _Who should I crush beneath my feet first?'_ The king thought to himself, spinning around and sitting on the throne. He curled his claw into a first and rested his head against it, closing his eyes in thought. ' _The grass kingdom is not far from here. Perhaps they should be an easy target.'_ he continued thinking, before a smile appeared on his face. He looked towards the Beartic guards.

"Bring the council member Glalie to me," he told them, to which they both nodded and exited the throne room. Weavile had a grin plastered on his face. It would appear he had a plan as to an attack they could mount on the grass kingdom. Glalie entered the throne room, the two Beartic guards beside him as they separated to either ends of the room.

"My lord," Glalie said, doing as best of a respect gesture as he could. "I believe you have summoned me?"

"Indeed," Weavile nodded, picking himself off the throne and standing above Glalie. He began to pace around the room, smiling. "Remember when I had talked to you about what to do if we are at a disadvantage in a war?"

Glalie's eyes widened in fear. It appeared as if he did remember exactly what Weavile had said. "But my lord, that's ridiculous. We be at a disadvantage? It is not like you to think so lowly of your army, yet alone yourself."

Weavile turned his gaze directly into Glalie's eyes. "I believe I said 'if'. It is merely a backup resort that must be taken for the good of the kingdom," he said, pacing closer to Glalie now. "I plan to attack the kingdom of grass sometime soon. Should we be at a disadvantage, I would like you to employ that stratagem."

"But my lor-" Glalie began, before receiving a look from the king that striked so much terror and fear into his body that he froze up, not knowing of what to do other than agree. "Yes… understood, my lord."

"Great," Weavile said, turning his back to Glalie and walking back to his throne, sitting down. "You are dismissed."

Glalie nodded, hovering around and floating out of the throne room. Outside of the throne room, he saw Froslass. He turned his head to face her, his eyes so bloodshot and filled with fear and despair that Froslass immediately understood what had happened inside the throne room. "I see.." she uttered, looking down in a sorry gesture. She hovered away, ahead of Glalie with a look of despair on her face also.

 **The ghost kingdom:**

The ghost kingdom, mysterious to outsiders, was surrounded with a wispy aura which made it look almost illusionary. Many outsiders who had laid their eyes on the kingdom believed it to only be a trick of the mind, not believing it were really the ghost kingdom. Perhaps, it was due to the wispy barrier, or perhaps it were due to the forest it was situated in being far too dark in the current sunlight to be possible. Perhaps, it were the natural fear factor the entire place gave off, or even perhaps it were due to word of mouth from people who had seen it.

The queen of the ghost kingdom, Mismagius, did not have a throne. In fact, she did not have a throne room. Due to her natural form being above the ground, levitating, she held no need for a place to sit. She hovered around the kingdom itself, greeting pokemon who would notice her and trying to gather information on the problems with her kingdom. When she returned to the castle, she would have a special room near the ground floor that only her and her council could access. She entered the room, phasing through the wall. None of her council were currently occupying the room.

Mismagius snickered as she entered the room. ' _Appears as if I am alone.'_ she thought to herself. ' _Well, looks like I am free to think about this scenario. My kingdom will soon be dragged into this war, I'd presume. Perhaps I shall plan my method of attack thoroughly. The electric kingdom, I have heard were not particularly powerful army wise. The psychic kingdom unfortunately has an alliance with the ground kingdom, which would be like facing two armies with one. The rock kingdom…'_

Mismagius' thought was broken by the entrance of on of the council members, Chandelure. "Ah!" Mismagius said in surprise, mistaking Chandelure for a normal member of society for a second. It was clear her thoughts were not particular focused on her current surroundings. "Oh, it is just you," Mismagius sighed, as Chandelure hovered over to the other end of them room. He gave no respect gesture.

"Yes, it is only me. Who did you think I was?" Chandelure said, his eyes diverted from the queen entirely. Mismagius fixed her hat, which had slightly fallen from the shock.

"I mistook you for someone else," She sighed, hovering into Chandelure's line of sight. Chandelure looked up at her, making the first eye contact with her from when he entered the room.

"What were you thinking about?" Chandelure asked her, his voice holding a tone as if he were talking to someone he considered as a friend, and nothing more. Mismagius sighed, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"About the biggest threats to our kingdom," Mismagius lied, which caused Chandelure to look at her with a narrowed eye-vision. "Why do you ask?"

"You acted startled when I entered," Chandelure mentioned, causing Mismagius show a slightly annoyed expression. "I thought it would be something else." Chandelure began moving away from the wall he had been hovering close to, towards the wall that the council and Mismagius phased in and out of to enter. The room had no door, as there were no need for doors in a kingdom where everyone can phase through walls.

"You're leaving?" Mismagius asked, hovering closer to the wall also. Chandelure turned slightly to face her.

"I'm leaving you to your own devices, if that is what you were thinking about. Knowing you, you'd much rather ponder this alone than with someone else in the room," Chandelure pointed out, to which Mismagius slowly nodded. Chandelure phased out of the wall, leaving Mismagius alone again.

' _Well, I supposed I'd best go back to thinking about enemies I could attack.'_ Mismagius nodded to herself, assuring herself that their were to be no other distraction.

 **Outside the dark kingdom, 20 miles south:**

Zoroark stood in front of an army of dark type pokemon, glaring at the water king from far away. Hydreigon floated a few meters behind him, and another council member, Tyranitar, was positioned to the east of all the pokemon. The pokemon in the army consisted of Mightyenas, Absol's, Drapion's, Krookodiles and Mandibuzzs. Zoroark smiled at the king.

"What are you here for?" he called over, loud enough for him to hear. Swampert sighed, closing his eyes.

"We sent an alliance request a few days ago! We received no reply, and we would like to know what your king, Honchkrow, thinks of the request!" Swampert called over. Swampert had two of his council members, Greninja and Samurott, at either side of him. His army behind him consisted of Kinglers, Kabutops, Feraligatrs, Crawdaunts, Swannas and Pellipers. Their numbers were not large, but still managed to out number the Dark army slightly.

"Oh? I suppose he did not tell you! He refuses!" Zoroark shouted over, grinning slightly. This caused Hydreigon to lower one of his heads and look at Zoroark with slight disapproval. Swampert could be seen nodding.

"I see!" he shouted over again. "Well, we have got what we came for! We shall take our leave now!"

"Wait!" Zoroark shouted, almost as a snap reaction to hearing this. Hydreigon closed his eyes in disapproval. He knew exactly what was going to happen. "We also received orders from the king! He no longer wants your kingdom to be outside of his rule! If you were to come here, we were told to eliminate you!"

"What!" Swampert exclaimed in surprise, halting his foot as he was about to turn and go away. ' _Honchkrow… so I was being tricked by you this entire time…'_ he bit his lip, before assuming a battle read us stance. "Well, if that is how it must be, we shall fight!"

' _Excellent,'_ Zoroark laughed slightly, before calling back to him. "In the name of Darkrai, you will fall!"

"In the name of Palkia, we will stand strong for months, no, years to come!" Swampert called back. Hydreigon and Tyranitar exchanged an uneasy glance of distrust for the Fox that led the army in the current moment, before both shaking their heads at eachtoher.

"Charge!" Zoroark and Swampert said in unison, Zoroark raising a hand and Swampert backing into the safety behind his forces.


End file.
